This invention relates generally to a device that is installed in a toilet flush tank or below the flush tank in the line from the flush tank to the toilet bowl or in the toilet bowl itself. This invention meters the amount of water received into the flush bowl and trap after the flush. This invention regulates the volume of water received into the flush bowl to seal the trap after flushing to eliminate the use of excess water that is automatically wasted.
In the conventional flush tank, the inlet valve that fills the flush tank includes a conduit into the overflow tube to supply additional water to the bowl to seal the trap after the flush tank outlet valve (ball or flapper) is closed. Normally, the outlet valve supplies excessive water to the flush bowl to seal the trap. Due to varying supply pressure, the volume used will vary. Also, the disclosure in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,912 and 4,017,914, by Daniel J. Young, Sr., shows a metering tank that requires special siphons and regulation valves.
The present invention overcomes the problems of waste due to varying pressures, the necessity of structure for supplying water into the overflow tube for use in the toilet bowl and trap during the filling cycle of the flush tank. There is no necessity for a special siphon or control tubing to allow the metering tank to be filled during the ordinary flushing operation.